Star Trek: New Recruit
by Matthew1985
Summary: A sequel to the United series where we see a "new recruit" enter Starfleet and serve on Federation ships.
1. GraduationFirst Assignment

**Chapter 1: Graduation and **

**First Assignment  
**

**San Francisco-24th Century**

Officers were lining up for training, and one cadet was in the middle. The training official looked on the new recruit and said, "Ready for graduation, Cadet?" The mew recruit said, "Sir, yes, sir." The instructor said, "Report to the admiral's office." "Aye, sir."

The new recruit reported to Admiral Ross, "Cadet, welcome to Starfleet." "Thank you, sir." "I know of your history, young man, and I'm proud to give you this assignment. I know you won't let me down." "I'm honored, sir." "You are to report to the USS Titan, under the command of William T. Riker as tactical officer." "Yes, sir." "Dismissed" The cadet turned for the door. "Oh, and Anakin?" Skywalker turned, "Sir?" "May the Force be with you." Anakin Skywalker smiled, "And with you, Admiral."

Over 500 cadets of Starfleet Academy assembled in the auditorium for graduation, with a keynote speech by Cadet Skywalker and Admiral Bill Ross. After graduation, Anakin first saw to his beautiful wife, Padme and their 2 year old children, Luke and Leia. "Congratulations, Ani." "Thanks, babe." They kissed and made love.

The next morning, Anakin went to Utopia Planetia Shipyards and found the Titan being repaired after their skirmish with the Tal Shiar and the Dominion. Anakin went to the main lobby, "Where is Captain Riker?" The bartender pointed and Anakin followed the direction, "Thank you." Skywalker walked to Will and said, "Captain Riker?" William T. Riker looked up, "Cadet Skywalker." The two shook hands, "Have a seat." Riker motioned a chair and Anakin sat. "All ready, Ensign?" Riker emphasized Ensign. "Yes, sir. I hear that you need a Tactical officer." "Yes, our Tactical officer was transferred to another location." "I see. How long til repairs are complete?" Riker smiled, "Glad you asked, let's check it out." Anakin smiled and the two left to board the USS Titan.


	2. Skywalker Reporting for Duty

**Chapter 2: **

"**Skywalker Reporting for Duty"**

"Captain on deck!" "As you were," Riker called. Riker looked to his Imzadi, "Deanna, I'd like you to meet our new tactical officer." Deanna, pregnant with child, smiled, "Welcome aboard, Ensign." "Thank you, Counselor. It's good to be here. How's the baby?" "She's fine, only a few months left." Deanna glowed a bit. "And your wife, Padme is it?" "Yes, she's well. Our kids are two years old, now." Lt. Crusher said, "Captain Riker, the warp core updates are complete." "Well done, thank you, lieutenant. Meet our new tactical officer." Crusher and Skywalker shake hands. "It's good to see you, Master Skywalker." "I'm no Master anymore, Wes; just Ensign." "Of course, sorry. Excuse me." Smiling, Riker admitted, "I could never get over the "no Master" thing, but I've learned whenever your name came on possible recruits." "I understand completely, Captain." Looking at the empty space, "I'm guessing that empty console is mine?" "Yep, sure is." The two walked over to the Tactical, "Everything you need to know is here, just ask the Computer for any Weapons 101 sessions in your quarters if you have any questions." Looking to his right, "Lt. JG Haslam will assist you in the basics. We'll be underway in 30 minutes." "Aye, sir." "Again, welcome aboard the _Titan_, Ensign."

Lt. Haslam and Skywalker went through basic training and Skywalker learned as fast at Weapons as he did being a Jedi apprentice, now he'll have to really control his urge to use the Force during battle simulations and real ship-to-ship combat.


	3. Steady as He Goes

**Chapter 3:**

**Steady As He Goes**

Anakin Skywalker was learning about the past missions of the _Titan _and the USS _Enterprise. _What he learned amazed him, from Farpoint Station and Q to the most recent mission regarding Shinzon. He thought of a plan.

A door chimed and the man on the other end allowed entrance. "Captain, am I disturbing you?" "No, ensign. Please, come in." Anakin Skywalker and Captain Riker spoke at length about what the ensign had learned. "I believe I know a way to get the original Tasha back, Captain." "Tasha been dead for 20 years, Skywalker, how do you intend to retrieve her?" "Time travel, Captain." We can go back to the place where the time shift happened." Riker responded, "I'm not sure, Anakin." "Captain, we can alter time to where Tasha never dies in the first place." "Ensign, Tasha Yar died on the ZedLapis sector. That's 5 weeks away from here." "Sir, I believe it'll work." "How?" "Q, sir." "That's enough, Ensign. I'm sure you've studied our history well, but you must understand our continued distrust of the Q Continuum." "I apologize, Captain, if I've offended, but you'll see that I am right." "Jedi mind tricks are not permitted on my ship, Ensign. Dismissed!"

Anakin left the captain's ready room for his console. Riker thought of the conversation. "Computer, can you patch me through to the Enterprise?" "Affirmative." Captain Picard received the call, "Captain Riker, an honor to hear your voice. How can I help?" "Ambassador, I'm in need of your input and Guinan's as well."


	4. Change of Course

**Chapter 4:**

**Change in Course**

"Ensign Skywalker, please report to my ready room." "Aye, sir."

Anakin walked to his captain's ready room. "Ensign, I'm sorry if I reacted harshly to your investigation. I've consulted Captain Picard, now Ambassador Picard, and his very close friend, Guinan. If you believe we can recover Tasha Yar, I believe it is worth the risk." "Have you made contact with Q, Captain?" "No, not yet; but I think I know how." Riker tapped his communicator, "Lt. Gates, set course for Farpoint Station, maximum warp."

**Farpoint Station**

"Entering orbit of Farpoint Station, Captain." "Full impulse and standard orbit." "Aye, sir." Looking to Anakin, "Anything on sensors?" "Nothing." "Open a channel." "Channel open." "Q, we're here and we need help." Q then appeared, "Riker, Riker, how can the Q Continuum help you?" "We need to go back in time, can you help us?" "Of course, but for what purpose?" "To regain our lost comrade, Natasha Yar." "I hear that you have a new ensign onboard, Riker. One more powerful than you." "Yes," Riker said, looking toward Anakin, "this is Anakin Skywalker, formerly of the Vortex galaxy, a member of the Jedi Council and now an officer of Starfleet. He's studied the history of the Enterprise D and suggests a way to retrieve Natasha Yar." "How interesting." "Do you remember the creature named Armus?" "A vile creature, Captain, to be sure." "Can you get us there quickly?" "I believe I can; but you'll have to travel around the Zed Lapis Sun to get to the time of your first few missions." "Take us back to _Stardate 41601.3, _if you can." With a clap, Q put the _Titan_ in orbit of the sun of Zed Lapin system. "Anakin, set course for the sun and calculate our trajectory around the sun to the stardate mentioned." "Aye, sir."

Lt. Gates and Lt. Haslam finished their computations. "We ready, sir." "Proceed."

The _Titan _made their way to the sun of the Zed Lapin sector and came around to the time of Natasha's death. "Scan for ships." "Aye, sir. One ship detected, it's the Enterprise, NCC 1701-D. Shall I hail them?" "Negative." "Commander Data, prepare an Away Team." Captain Data, who asked to serve on the _Titan_ obeyed the command. "We are on the planet, Captain." "Keep this channel open. Do you see Tasha Yar?" "Yes, sir." "Do you see Armus?"

**Vagra II**

"Yes, sir. Armus is here." "Destroy him, now!" Armus rises and speaks, "Why are you here?" "Data answered, "That is none of your concern." Armus tried to attack, but Skywalker was there, lightsaber in hand and the Force on his side. Phaser fire came from Data's weapon and Armus was destroyed. Natasha Yar said, "Data, you sound different." Then a hypospray put Tasha in a medically induced coma, from Geordi LaForge, chief engineer of the Enterprise. "Captain," Data said, "Request permission to return to the ship." "By all means, Data." "Energize."

_**Titan**_

"Natasha Yar is in Sickbay, Captain. Dr. Shenti believes that Natasha will be able to serve after scans are complete." "Understood, report to the Bridge, Captain." "_Aye, sir." _"Any sign of shuttlecraft 13 from that stardate?" "No sir." "Lt. Haslam, do we have the firepower to destroy the planet?" "With the technology from the Vortex, yes, sir, we do." "Make it so!" The weapon from the Death Star and the thalaron material from the Schimitar destroyed Vagra II without incident to the _Titan. _Riker now said, "Set course for the timeshift to the Enterprise C encounter. Set course for the sun of the Vagra system." "Aye, sir."


	5. Time-Shift Repair

**Chapter 5: Time-Shift Repair  
**

As the crew of the USS Titan arrive at the unknown location, Data looks into his memory banks and confirms that this is the unknown coordinates. "Sir, I believe it is possible to ignite the time-shift to the time of the Enterprise C." "Hold that thought, Data." Data nodded. Riker walked toward his wife, "Is she here?" Troi-Riker nodded, "She just arrived."

Lt. Gates entered Transporter Room 1. "Our guest is ready, Lieutenant." Kendra nodded, "Energize." A figure materialized on the pad. "Lt. Gates, good to see you." "And you, Madame Secretary." Guinan had been made Secretary of State of the UFP. "Allow me to escort you to the Bridge." The two ladies walked toward the Bridge.

Riker and Troi rose from their seats, "Madame on Deck!" A "madame" had the same rank and respect as an Admiral. "Please, as you were." Riker and Deanna walked and kissed cheek to cheek. "Madame Secretary, it's an honor to have you here." "The honor is mine, Captain Riker." Guinan got down to business. "I hear that there is a way to restore the timeline of the era of Enterprise, without damaging our own." "The theory has become a work in progress, Madame Guinan." "Data, aren't you a Captain by now?" "That is correct; however, I have not acquired the new Enterprise as of yet. Therefore, I have volunteered my services until ship and crew are accounted." "It's good to have you with us."

"Guinan, this is Anakin Skywalker." "Don't remind me about the "Hero with No Fear!" All the company laughed. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Skywalker." Anakin nodded, "Same to you, Madame Secretary." "How can you keep us in this time while the time-shift occurs?" "The Force." "And the help of Q." Riker inputted. "Q?!" "I know, I know. But Q has actually helped us." "Hm-hm. Well, let's get to work. Mr. Data, start your calculations and engage the deflector and initiate the time-shift." "Yes, ma'am."

Data fired plasma to the point of origin. The Time-shift space/time distortion appeared. "All hands, brace for impact," Riker called. "Engage impulse engines only, Kendra." Lt. Gates acknowledged. "Full impulse, aye." "Take us in." Riker gave a nod to Skywalker and Skywalker closed his eyes and touched the wall of the bridge, allowing the Force energy to surround the Titan, similar to a ship's shields.

The Titan made it through. "Analysis, Mr. Data." "We are at the right period." "Scan for the Enterprise C." "Aye, sir. Scanning." Lt. Gates worked with Captain Data. "Got her! Near Narendra III. And she has company." "How long?" "15 light-years." Riker turned quickly to his Captain's chair and said, "Red Alert. All hands, battle stations." Red Alert klaxons sounded. "Engage Romulan ships."

The Titan comes close to the Enterprise C. "Captain, what should we do?!" Castillo demanded orders. "They're powering up their weapons, Captain!"

"Fire!" Quantum torpedoes and bursts of thalaron radiation speed toward the Romulan ships.

"What the hell was that?!" "Pipe down, Commander!" "Sorry, Captain. Romulan ships destroyed." "Hail that Federation ship." "Sir, they are hailing us!" "On screen."

"They are answering our hail, sir." "Onscreen." "Captain Garrett." Rachel stood up, "Commander Riker?!" "Captain Riker, actually." "Excuse me, Captain. What brings you here?" "We are restoring your timeline while keeping ours intact. Check you crew manifests for a Lt. Yar." Garrett nodded to Castillo. "Computer, locate Lt. Commander Yar. "_There is no Lt. Yar on board the Enterprise." _"How is that possible?"

"It's a long story, Captain, perhaps we can beam over for dinner and ship repairs." "I would be glad of your company, Captain."

Troi-Riker couldn't attend as she was in labor. "You go, Will, I'll be fine." "Give me 30 minutes updates on this PADD!" "Aye, sir." The Doctor acknowledged and Riker left for the Enterprise C. "Lt. Yar, report to Transporter Room 1." "Aye, sir."


	6. Captain on Deck

**Chapter 6:**

**Captain on Deck!**

As the crew prepared for the arrival of Captain Garrett of the Enterprise C, Lt. Yar made her way to transporter room 1. "Energize," said Captain Riker. Rachel Garrett materialized on to the Titan. "Welcome aboard, Captain." "Captain Riker, I presume. How are you?" "I'm good, thank you." I don't know if you know Lt. Yar."

**Ten-Forward, **_**USS Titan**_

"I assumed she beamed aboard from your ship to mine." "Actually that was the Enterprise D from a few years ago." Data came in, "When your ship was attacked by Romulans in your timeline, a ship came through a wormhole, due to a chemical imbalance in the firepower of the Romulan Warbird, which created the a false Enterprise D. What we did is create that same power, using only our deflector, so as to not destroy our own timeline." "So whose timeline are you in?" asked Garrett. "Yours, actually." "So this Tasha is?" Tasha spoke up, "I'm the Tasha Yar that died 14 years ago and somehow was brought back to life. How this happened, I don't know." "What else happened, Data?" In the timeline in which we come from, Tasha had a daughter, through a Romulan officer who had pity on her. Your ship and crew were captured and all the people executed; except Tasha." "Then you must remember Richard Castillo." "Yes, I do," Tasha said. "Mr. Castillo, can you beam aboard the USS Titan." "Aye, Captain." "Castillo has an account of you, Tasha, disappearing into thin air." "That must be how I happened to be alive on Vagra II." "Intriguing." Riker spoke up, finally, "Captain Garrett, this is Anakin Skywalker from the Vortex universe." Ensign Skywalker shook hands with Rachel Garrett. "I hear you were a big help with the Titan crew retrieving Lt. Yar." "Yes, I was." "Of course he was, mon Capitan" Q appeared, "and I also had a little hand, as I'm absolutely fascinated with humans." "Captain Rachel Garrett, Q." "Pleased to meet you, Q." "The pleasure is all mine, Capt. Now, with your dear friend returned, Riker, I believe it's time to see another timeline altered, for the better of course." "Which one?" "The one where you're killed, Ms. Yar, again I might add; only this time by a Romulan who was betrayed by you." "Q, enough." "No offense to your second lieutenant, Riker, but that is exactly what happened, right Data?" "Q is correct, Captain, Yar." "I have a daughter?" "Yes and by now she is the Empress of the Tal Shiar, a highly liberal faction of the Romulan Star Empire, 30 years into the future." "How do you know this?" "Before I returned to Starfleet service, I made a journey to the Gateway which Kirk and Spock encountered 100 years ago. With that portal, I was able to see what happened to the people of 15 different worlds after the Scmitiar exploded and what happened to Romulus and Vulcan through the terrorist actions of Nero."

"We must make a way to get to that time period." Q answered, "Not a problem, but which one?" "The one where Tasha is 'married' and has a daughter." "Ah, yes." Q snapped his fingers together and they were taken instantaneously to Romulus of the Enterprise C's time.


	7. SelaYar

**Chapter 7:**

**Big Sela, Little Sela and the 2 Yars**

An Away Team beams down to the palace area of the Romulan Star Empire and find a ship docked on tricorder readings. "Captain, this way." Data led the team to the place where the Tasha of this time was about to be killed."

**In the Romulan housing project**

"And now, my concubine, you will tell me why you were running away." The Romulan general slapped Tasha in the face. Little Sela was crying. A servant girl held Sela close. "If you don't tell me the truth, your little daughter will watch you die in front of her."

"STOP!" Data held a phaser to the Romulan. "Data?" The Romulan slapped her again. Data cringed (he had his emotion chip activated), "You will stop this harassment immediately." Riker moved in, with Skywalker. "Let her go, General." Rachel Garrett also had a phaser in hand. "Let her go." The Romulan general put the Romulan phaser to Tasha's temple. "Watch her die!" Phaser fire protruded from Data's weapon. "Data, pick up the little girl." Data picked little Sela and headed back to the ship, with the crew and the Enterprise C's Tasha following behind.

**_USS Titan_**

The Yar girls were put in Sickbay. Tasha Yar from Vagra II saw Tasha from Enterprise C lying on a med bed. "Is this me?" "Yes, it is." Q appeared. "As you would be if you hadn't died on Vagra II. You'd still be a member of the Enterprise crew. Captain Riker, does she remember you?" "Oh yes, she does. The Riker from your time period died during the Romulan attack while trying to protect the Enterprise C." "I guess I have a lot to catch up on." Tasha turned to the doctor, "How's my daughter?" "She's considerably frightened, but she'll come around." "Thank you, Dr." Shenti nodded. Riker approached her, "We'll leave you three alone for a while, if you want." Yar nodded, "Just a few minutes, Captain, I'll join you on the Bridge shortly." Riker turned to his crew, "Gents, let's give the ladies the room, please." The crew returned to their stations on the Bridge.

**The Bridge**

Lt. Crusher, Ensign Gates, set course for the Sun of the Narendra III system and plot a trajectory to our time." "Aye, sir." Riker turned to Anakin Skywalker, "Well done, Ensign. I'm sorry for doubting you." "No apology necessary, Captain. It's a part of the uniform, as they say." Riker chuckled, "You got that right." "_Sickbay to Bridge" _"Go ahead." "_There's a little girl that wants to meet her daddy, Will." _"I'm on my way. Captain Data, assume the chair." "Gladly, sir, and congratulations."

As Riker and Troi meet their daughter for the first time, Data and the crew of the USS Titan successfully make it back to their own timeline. Data sets course for New Romulus. "_Bridge to Riker." _"Riker here." "_Captain, Ambassador Picard has been alerted to our mission and asks to join us. He would like us to meet him on New Vulcan."_ "Understood. Mr. Data, set course for New Vulcan, maximum warp." "Aye, sir. Ensign new course." "Aye, sir."


	8. 25th Century

**Chapter 8:**

**Stardate: 2409 (25****th**** Century)**

As the crew of the Titan travel to the time of Star Trek Online, they arrive at New Vulcan and Ambassador Picard to the planet Vulcan, Spock of Vulcan and Anakin all stand with Tasha Yar, who was 2 person; but now one and they make contact with Empress Sela,

Empress Sela says, "Captain Picard, I thought you retired." "Reports of my retirement, my lady, are greatly exaggerated." "Why am I here?" "You are here because you have invited to live your life as someone who is loved. Someone who misses you." Spock stepped to his side and Sela sees Tasha. "Mother?" "Yes, Sela. It is I." "Your mother has been brought back to you by the help of Captain Riker, Captain Garret, Ensign Skywalker and Q." Picard asuured the Empress that no further attacks by the Tal Shiar are needed.

Data, Anakin, and Ambassador Spock invite Sela to see what has happened since the destruction of Romulus and Vulcan. "Nero is no hero, Sela. The Tal Shiar should never have existed." Picard is comforting Sela, who is emotional at the sight of her mother, but also of the mind-meld with Spock and Anakin Skywalker. "We can give you Romulus back and Vulcan, if you wish it." Anakin pleaded with Sela to stop the violence in the quadrants.

After much talk, leaders of the Federation, Klingon, and Romulan empires make peace with each other. All covert ops are done away with. The Tal Shiar is disbanded. The dishonored Klingons are dealt with. And the Federation recalls Voyager with Captain Tuvok at the helm. Captain Kirk of the Original Series returns to Earth with his crew, report the reappearance of Vulcan and Romulus and Remus.

All other worlds that are against these three powerhouses (Undine, Borg and co.) are destroyed. The Delta Quadrant is viewed now as off limits to all space vessels except those who live there, with the exception of the Vaardwar and the Kobali.

Live Long and Prosper and may the Force be with you!


End file.
